The construction of buildings, storage tanks and other structures often requires much fabrication and labor at sites which are remote from suppliers, service facilities and manufacturing plants. Additionally, environmental conditions are often harsh at the construction sites due to cold weather, storms or excessive heat. For these and other reasons, such as the comfort and convenience of the workers as well as quality control and increased productivity, it is generally desirable to do as much in shop fabrication and assembly as can be practically done.
When a building, storage tank or other structure is to be built, it is recognized that various components can be produced in the shop and then be transported to the site for assembly. In the case of walls, floors and roofs, various types of panels or modules have been shop produced and later assembled at the site. However, because the size of the structures has increased in recent years, as well as the loads which they must carry, a need has developed for larger and stronger panels which can be shop-made in different sizes and also be readily assembled in the field into strong useful structures of the same or different shapes.